Into the Wild
by ReinettePompadour
Summary: Running away from the ex-boyfriend, Sumira Rena arrives at Charming, California with one bag and her beloved Hyundai Azera, 2008 limited edition. For some reason, she gets hate from Tara Knowles, a resident nurse and apparent Old Lady to a motorcycle gang's Vice President, Jax Teller. She really didn't want to get into their business but apparently, Tara had other plans.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I watched as both my best friend and my brother dragged Craig out of my apartment, my hand covering my mouth. My heart slowly calmed down from the fright that Steven brought with him, finally bringing the attention to how crazy that man was. It was hit the head of the nail and I finally put my foot down, finalizing that she needed to get away from Craig. Both her best friend, Matt, and her brother, Rashid, wanted to throw a party when I told them, saying that I finally came to my senses.

I guess Craig didn't like the fact that I broke up with him through a phone while sitting between Rashid and Matt in my apartment. Either he is an idiot or he didn't care, but Craig literally burst the door to my apartment down before seeing that I wasn't alone. For some reason, he thought he could take care of two grown men, one of them would be beginning his first day in the police force in coming Monday.

It didn't take too long for the police to show up and have Craig arrested. I watched him being shoved inside the police cruiser as Rashid stood beside me. I wonder if he is going to "I told you so" me but all he did was wrap his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. Matt came and explained that tomorrow I can go to the police station and file a restraining order; that Craig might be offer community service for his punishment.

"I don't care what his punishment is," I said, clenching my hands into fists, "I just don't want him near me ever again."

Matt was right. It took several days for all the papers to be filed and to get a new door fixed under the glare of the landlord who wasn't too happy that it was broken in the first place. After everything was finalized, I had decided that Seattle wasn't where I want to be anymore. I wanted to move. Of course, Rashid and Matt were against that, throwing out all the arguments they could find.

"Where will you go, Sumi?" Matt asked, looking worried. I smiled, sheepishly. "You don't know yet, huh?"

"You do realize that I _just_ got this job. I can't leave it." Rashid argued, looking at her, imploring. "I can't just drop it and go to a new city."

"I am not asking you to. I want to go by myself and stay by myself. You guys can't follow me around anymore. I am not a kid anymore. What happened with Craig opened my eyes and made me stronger." _Hopefully_.

"So, you are saying we just let you go, all by yourself, to a place you don't even know?" Matt asked, incredulous. I simply nodded. " _Sumira!_ "

"Look, I narrowed it down to the west coast. California or Nevada or Idaho. I have been looking up towns with low apartments and workplaces." I argued back, indicating towards my desk which was filled with printouts of places. "I will choose a town, call them from here and rent out an apartment." I paused then sighed. "I just want to get away from here for a while. It won't be permanent; I will come back."

Rashid sighed, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "So, which are the towns you didn't eliminate?" he asked, slowly, standing up, walking towards my desk.

Matt gaped at my older brother and I hurried up before he could say anything to convince Rashid otherwise. "Either Charming, California or Las Vegas, Nevada." I answered, standing beside him. "Charming is a small town, away from the city life or go live in another city like Las Vegas? I am leaning more towards Charming because the rent over there is cheaper than Vegas. It will take me nine to eleven hours to get to Charming than sixteen hours to Vegas."

"You going by plane?" Matt asked, finally standing next to me.

"No, I will be driving. BUT there are great motels along the way so I will rest and eat. Don't worry. _I thought about this thoroughly._ I just have to call the realtor at Charming and get myself an apartment then go there." I said, picking up the printed paper with the number of the realtor written in red pen.

"So you choose Charming. It better be charming or else, I will personally come and haul your ass out of there." Rashid warned, his voice low and threatening. She just gave him a comforting smile and hugged him. This will be a new life; away from Craig and also away from the protection of her older brother, a _married_ older brother. She can't expect him to leave his family to protect her. _No_ , she said to herself, _this time around, I will protect myself_.


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note: This is an edited chapter. I had a chapter one before but I couldn't convey the feelings properly to a point that my readers got confused. So I decided to scrap that and upload a better version. Sorry for the inconvenience._

Driving to Charming wasn't as bad as Rashid and Matt made it out to be. I drove for seven hours before I made a motel stop around 12 in Oregon. Yeah it was odd time to stop but I had woken up at four in the morning so I could be on the road at five sharp. By the time 12 hit, my eyes wanted to shut itself. Deciding on not endangering myself, I rented out a motel for couple of hours. I knew I was going to reach Charming at nighttime but I had already made plans to meet with the realtor tomorrow.

Carrying a to go box of burrito that I got on the way, I entered the motel and kicked the door shut with my leg, seeing that my other hand was occupied with my only suitcase. I easily finished half of the burrito under fifteen minutes as I thought about the coming day. Rachel Harlow, my real estate agent, said that the apartment was fully furnished (except for the mattress, thank god, and the eating utensils). The apartment is in middle of everything: hospital, grocery store, diner.

I had called the dinner before I left for the road trip and asked for a job as a server over there. They expect me tomorrow around seven in the evening, kind of unusual time for a diner. Maybe that is when the boss comes in. After I cleaned my mouth and hands, I called Rashid and Matt to tell them where I was and how I was holding up. It was refreshing to go on a drive, away from the drama, away from Craig. My other friends were supportive of me.

Deciding not to waste time, I put an alarm for two hours and knocked myself to sleep. I needed to be fresh eyed for the rest of the journey and hopefully, I wake up to my alarm clock and actually get up. Falling asleep was instant. I didn't even know when I went to sleep.

I was proud of myself. I actually woke up two hours later with lots of fuss but I talked myself into sitting up. I finished my burrito and freshen myself up, placing a fresh layer of lip gloss and sprayed some deodorant on. I touched on my face makeup before deciding that I was ready to he on the road again. I made sure I took everything with me then locked the motel room behind just like the guy owning the motel told her to do. As the door made the noise that it was shut, a loud roaring and rumbling appeared.

I glanced up at the roadside entrance just to see two huge Harley bikes coming inside the motel property. They parked beside my car and dismounted. They both were wear a black cut off leather jacket with patches all over it. On the back was black and white drawing of a reaper holding a ball of some kind with a letter 'A' painted on it. They both had it on their cut. Some kind of club, I guess. What affirmed my guess were the white letters spelling out SAMCRO.

The shaven head, tanned skinned guy caught my eyes and nodded. I smiled back, shyly, seeing the other guy with curly black hair and a goatee turn back to look at me. I smiled at him, too, then locked my car and headed to the main office of the motel, feeling the two bikers following me. The main landlord was kind of weird and he was already looking at me as I entered the office. Then his face sort of froze at the sight of the men behind me. He cleared his throat and smiled at me.

He looked like he wasn't too happy to see the men.

"I hope the room was up to your needs, ma'am." he said, looking at the screen of his computer. I removed my wallet.

"Yes, I needed that rest. I was driving for seven hours straight and I could feel my eyes beginning to close so I had to stop." I said, giving him two hundred in bills. "I wish I rested more but I needed to be in town today." I heard the sounds of leather creaking as the two bikers waited. Hopefully, the landlord can shut up so I can leave!

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you heading?" The landlord asked, giving me the change of 38 dollars back. I pocketed my wallet in my purse and began to walk slowly to the main door so I could have all the occupants in my eyesight. The two bikers were looking at me as well, curious.

"I am heading to Charming. Just going to check if I want to live there or not. My choice was either that or Las Vegas." I answered and I watched surprise and interest spark in the riders eyes. The landlord looked like a person who just took a shot of tequila and trying to toughen it out.

"I would choose Charming, darlin'." the curly haired biker piped up and I rose my eyebrow at the nickname. "I call everyone darlin'. Even to this bad boy." He slapped his tall friend on his chest. The tall man retaliates back by smacking the curly haired one on the back of his head. I laughed at the indignant look on curly's face. .

"I will see if Charming is as it's named after." I said, then gave wave to the bikers. "Nice seeing you both. Ride safe." The bikers nodded, the taller one finally smiling, which was the last thing I saw as I left the main office towards my car. I looked at the powerful bikes as I walked past them. I wish I could ride. As much as I love my Hyundai Azera, I would love to have a bike. I heard from Matt that it was quite freeing. Rashid had totally came and told Matt to shut up and not give me ideas. Too late, brother. Too late.

I got into my car and drove out the motel without looking behind. If I did, I would have seen the two bikers grab the landlord by his collar and pick him up. Another four hours to go, I thought to myself, putting on some early 2000 music. I sang along with Amerie as I left the motel behind. Ten minutes later, I heard the familiar tell tale signs of motorcycles coming from behind me. I looked at the rear view mirror to see the two bikers I saw earlier speeding towards me. For some reason, I wanted to drive faster, the urge to race them but I clamped that feeling down. I will not be getting a ticket in a foreign state!

As the bikers rode past my car, the curly-haired one (his hair was escaping at the bottom of his helmet) reached out and grazes my driver's side window with his gloved fingers. I saw a wide, teasing smile on his face as he and his buddy sped past my car. I couldn't help but laugh at that man's antics. Something about the curly-haired dude made me want to be friends with him but something in my mind was showing the frozen face of the landlord, reminding me that they didn't go there to stay at the motel but speak to the landlord himself. Well, bikers tend to be scary so that's why the landlord was scared? Maybe, they were really scary and I was none the wiser. They could have been killers. Okay, that was a mood killer.

Charming, California, population was in the 14,000. It may sound a lot but I am sure if I were to ask some random person about a certain person like the curly haired rider, they will tell me everything. Not that I wanted to know everything about the curly-haired driver or his partner. What I am trying to get here is a new person coming to live in Charming probably will be spread out faster than forest fire. I grimaced at that. Was Charming really charming?

Maybe, I should have considered Las Vegas, I thought to myself, uncertain. Now, she needed a place to stay overnight so there has to be an inn or a hotel in the town somewhere. Maybe, I will ask around the plaza. I parked my car in front of a smoothie place and got out. I began to stretch out my cramped body, hearing my back crack several times. I felt like I was standing out with my bright pink shirt and pink earrings so it shouldn't be so hard to find someone to help me out, despite it being seven.

"Maybe I will get myself a smoothie while I am here." I told myself, already reaching for the door handle of the shop. I went inside, making the guy behind the registrar perk up by the sound of the bell. He was seventeen years old with acne on his chin. He looked at me with curiosity. I felt like analysis that I would be the talk of the town was becoming a reality.

"Good evening, ma'am." the boy said, tipping his head.

"I hope I didn't come in a bad time? I don't know when you guys close." I said, giving him a sheepish smile. The boy smiled widely, shaking his head.

"You are fine, ma'am. Store closes at nine. I was bored out of my head until you came." the boy said, and looking down at his name tag, "Name's Steve. Should I give you time to decide?" I nodded, then stared at the menu.

"Can I have the spicy mango smoothie?" I asked and Steve nodded, writing it down on the pad. "That's about it, thanks!"

"You are new here, right? I have never seen you before." Steve asks as he began to make my smoothie. I nodded, shyly. Steve smirked. "You do realize that people of Charming are going to stop and ask who you are. We don't get too many newcomers around. You might as well introduce yourself to each and everyone of them. You can start here. What is your name?"

I laughed at that devilish smirk of Steve. Was he flirting with me? Well, if what he says is true, if he tried to flirt with a girl from here, the whole town would know. "Sumira Rena is my name."

"What are you doing in Charming, Sumira?" he asked, butchering my name adorably. He knew it to as he gave me a guilty smile.

"It is Sue-me-ra, not Sue-my-ra. I actually want to live here for a year or so. A change of place, really." I said, as he handed me my drink. I took a sip and my eyes rolled back to my head. "Yum! I didn't know jalapeno and mangos go well together."

"I went to Vegas last summer and I saw my Mexican friend 's family make it. I decided why not make it into a smoothie. It became popular." Steve explained, smiling. "Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Ah, yes! Do you know where I can stay for the night? Like an inn or something? I will be meeting with my realtor tomorrow." I asked and he nodded. He gave me directions to the inn. "Thank you!"

"Come again!" Steve said as I walked out of the store. I threw a wave at him then got into my car. I drove the way Steve told me to go and it took only five minutes to reach the inn. So when Steve said that the town was really small, he wasn't joking about it. I got out with my luggage and went inside. A woman was standing behind the counter, popping bubbles with her gum and was perusing the magazine she was holding.

"Welcome to Charming Lights Inn, how can I be of assistance?" The lady said in a slowly and monotonous voice.

"I - uh - I want to a room for one night." I said, after clearing my throat. The girl, Sammy was her name, flickered her blue eyes at me and nodded.

"I.D. please."

It took a whole twenty minutes to get my room because of the slow pace of the receptionist. By the time I was in my rented room, I was frazzled by the lack of sleep and the irritation towards the receptionist. I get that you don't get that many people in Charming but still, do the work that is assigned to you. I groaned out loud as I remembered I still have to call Rashid and tell him I have reached Charming.

"So, what is it like being at Charming?" Rashid asks after the pleasantries were over and done with.

"It is quaint. Nice people." I answered, putting him on speaker so I could change into a nightie. Rashid laughed.

"You mean boring?" he asked, chuckling. I rolled my eyes as I removed my toiletries from my bag.

"No, I meant quaint. It is a pretty quiet town and a very small one, too. I fear that I will be quite famous in coming days." I replied, then I got serious. "What about Craig?"

"He is actually serving jail time. Apparently, he had warrant for selling weed in the corner and he was running away from that. He will be in there for a whole year." Rashid explained, his voice light, telling me that he is satisfied by the outcome. "And the restraining order will come in affect after he gets out of jail."

"That is really great news, Rashid. I am so glad that he is getting what he deserves." I replied back, then sighed greatly as the tension flew away. "I am going to sleep, Rashid. I will call you tomorrow to let you know about the apartment."

After our goodbyes, I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. Slathering on some night cream on my face, I made sure the AC was on and the door was locked. Seeing that everything where it needs to be, I turned the light off and fell on the bed. Tomorrow will be an eventful day so I better catch up on some Z's.

[Third Person POV]

The two bikers roared through the sa streets of Charming, slowly relaxing by the fact they were surrounded by familiarity. As they passed the inn, the curly-haired one, Tig, looked slowed to inspect the parking lot, like they usually do. However, this time, he knew someone new will be here. "There is her car." Tig said, pointing at the black Hyundai Azera. Tig remembers the leggy, brown-skinned (Indian? Mexican?) woman with pink shirt and earrings. She had a very attractive smile, like when she smiles, she gets these deep dimples on her cheeks.

"Got to make sure Clay knows that we have another citizen to protect." The bald guy said, whose name was Happy, causing Tig to nod his head. It wasn't too long since they reached Teller-Morrow auto shop where you can see rows of bikes parked besides each other. Tig and Happy followed suit, parking because Juice's bike and dismounted. Tig, being Tig, spit out the gum he was chewing and stuck it on Juice's bike handles. Happy just gave him a smirk as they both entered the auto shop/bar/SAMCRO headquarters.

Everyone was already there. Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Clay, Juice, Opie, Jax, even Half-Sac, Gemma and Tara. Gemma noticed them first, bringing everyone attention to the new additions. Clay immediately wanted a report on the oily Landlord and Tig was happy to oblige, seeing that he was Sergeant-at-arms of Clay, the president of SAMCRO. After telling the reruns of reminding the landlord about who he really owes, Tig decided it was time to announce the good news.

"A new citizen in Charming?" Jax asked, incredulous, accepting a beer from his Old lady, Tara. "How do you know?"

"She was staying at the Eazy 8 motel and the fucking prick Brian tried to make small talk with the girl so he won't have to talk to us. She said that she is planning to stay at either Charming or Las Vegas." Happy explained, popping a beer open with his teeth. He noticed Gemma giving him a scolding look which he return with a wink. "This idiot kept on calling her Darlin'."

Clay laughed in his usual booming ways. "How did she react?"

"She does this eyebrow move and Tig is all over the place, explaining why he called her that! God, he was like a little bitch!" Happy said, finally laughing as Tig flipped him off as Juice and Chibbs began to laugh.

"Man, fuck off, Happy. You also smiled at her and you never smile." Tig said, slumping down beside Jax, knocking his beer bottle with Jax who was staring at him, curious. "She got legs for days, my boys! It's been a while some girl's legs turn me on but hers did. Her smile was pretty."

"I second that. I think she is Indian. Too pointy to be Mexican." Happy said, grinning. "She is sweet; I can tell."

"Damn, who's this bitch that made Happy like this?" Gemma cried out, giving her empty beer bottle to a passing prospect "I want to know her!"

"Then it is good that she is staying at Charming Lights Inn." Tig informed, smirking. "We should welcome her to Charming properly tomorrow."

"Invite her to my house tomorrow, whoever." Gemma said and Jax laughed, pulling Tara on to his lap.

"Oh, and she is just going to say yes to a complete stranger?" Jax said, causing Clay to laugh even more.

"Don't worry, baby, she will know your name before tomorrow ends." Clay announced and the sound of a gavel slamming down resonated through their minds. The President of SAMCRO had spoken.


	3. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let me readers know, in my summary of this fic, Tara and the my OC will get into a fight. It clearly states that. What I don't understand is why would you read all the chapters, then comment asking why everyone hates on Tara. It's clearly written in the summary. If you don't like fics that hate on Tara, like this one, I will suggest you don't read it and waste your time? I don't condone cheating and there will be no cheating in this fic! NO CHEATING. Sons of Anarchy have created these men with questionable morals but I am sure they were protective of their Old Ladies. There is no mention of Jax cheating on Tara with my OC. Because I made Happy smile at my OC, that's why in my fic, Jax and the other Sons are interested in OC, not because Jax suddenly got a crush on my OC on the words from Tig.**

 **PHEW. THAT'S OUT OF MY WAY.**

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

 **[SUMIRA]**

I felt like I slept for 15 hours straight but actually woke up the next morning at nine in the morning. My eyes naturally opened by themselves and body was one with the mattress, even though it wasn't as good as it should be. It was an inn, not Mandalay Bay in Las Vegas. Nonetheless, her stomach growled, reminding her that she really didn't have dinner last night. It was enough motivation to get up from her comfortable spot on the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, rubbing my face.

After cleaning up and feeling my face moisturized, I stepped back into the room and opened my luggage. It looked like it would be hot outside, so no jeans. Shorts? Tank top? Then my eyes settled on the blush pink, halter type sundress. Perfect. I quickly slipped on the dress. God, I loved the color pink! I immediately began to put my makeup on, light and glowy. With a spritz of makeup setting spray, I made sure that my makeup stayed fresh in this heat. I packed my bags, slipping the setting powder, makeup highlighter, and pink-hued lip gloss in my purse. I slipped on my white wedges and grabbed my luggage.

It was a different person this time around and she had a bright smile on her face, a stark difference between her and Sammy, the previous receptionist. I checked out of the inn and packed my luggage into the trunk of my car. I went back inside to ask where I could find breakfast and Laurie, the sweet receptionist, gave me few places to visit but she likes the Green Cafe down the street, right across Steve's smoothie shop, actually.

I had to meet with the realtor around 1 and it was only ten thirty. I followed Laurie's direction to the Green Cafe to see it was really...green. I went inside the cafe and the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled my lungs. They were only a few patrons in the cafe as I went to the registrar. A girl behind the register was reading a book but she put it down when I entered. I could feel her eyes on me as I looked at the menu board.

"Oh my god, Steve was telling the truth!" the girl behind the register said, smiling widely.

"I am sorry?" I asked, confused, distracted. A bagel sounded good with some iced black coffee.

The girl's face colored when she realized that she disturbed me. "I am sorry. It is nothing. Steve was telling me about a new girl in town and here I see you and I got excited! Look at me, blabbering. My name is Beth." she explained, blushing. I gave her a soft smile and Beth relaxed, sensing I wasn't mad at her.

"I will like to have a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese spread. Do you guys do refills on iced coffee?" I asked and she nodded. "I will have a large iced coffee, please, as well. Thank you." I offered my credit card to her.

"It will be done in five minutes, miss." Beth said, taking the card and swiping it. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you move to Charming?" She gave my card back to me.

"A new place, really. Got tired of the city life and all." I answered, tucking my card back into my wallet. "Well, actually, I like the name of the town, too."

"Only people who move into Charming are people who are running away from something." Beth whispered, and I stared at her in surprise. Beth realized what she had said and gasped. " _I am sorry - I didn't mean to -_ "

"It is alright, Beth. I, myself, did not realize that what I was doing was considered 'running away'. However, it seems you know what a person who is running around looks like." I mused, looking at her patiently. Beth must have known what I was asking for and she smiled, hesitantly.

"Obviously, I am not from here. I used to live in Bakersfield but I had a situation back home that made me run away. A boy I liked distributed my nudes all over town. I could barely walk before I would get accosted by strange men, talking about how nice and pink...it was." Beth said, wincing painfully. I gasped at her, horrified. "Thankfully, the people _here_ are quite adamant that citizens don't get hurt. There is a biker gang here called the Sons of Anarchy. One of them, his name is Chibs, found out why I was running, and he searched around town to see if my nudes reached here. _It did_ but Chibs took care of it and now no one knows me for my tits."

"This Chibs guy sounds amazing." I said, really wanting to meet this guy. Maybe, he is part of the club those two bikers are in? "Now you told me yours, I will have to tell you mine. I was dating this guy named Craig and I know him through my brother. He smiled and I was hooked, _hooked_. My brother kept on warning me not to fall for Craig's charm and you know sisters; if your brother tells you not to, you do it. In the beginning, everything was fine, the sex was fine, I was happy and so was he. Then I have been getting messages from his ex-girlfriends telling me how crazy he was, that I better drop him before anything could happen. I should have listened to them because a few days later, his true colors showed."

Before I could say anything more, the door opened causing both of us to jump in shock. A man stood there in leather garb. Actually, the cut-off was familiar to the two bikers at the motel. He was slightly chubby and his hair swept back. A long scar bisected his left cheek. He has a beard that only surrounded his mouth. "Hiya, Beth. How's my sweet lass doing?" the man said in a thick Irish accent.

"Chibs! You are here!" Beth said, running around the counter to hug the biker. So, this is Chibs. He looks so huggable but I am sure he will be weirded out if I just hugged him, too. Chibs saw me looking and smirked. I groaned, playfully.

"The new lass, huh?" Chibs said as Beth let go off him. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Steve was right. I should just introduce myself as I go around town." I said, laughing. Chibs laughed as well, walking closer to me, his hand out. "I am Sumira Rena."

"Chibs. Pretty name." he introduced and I smiled at him, shyly. "What were you guys talking about?"

Beth began to push both me and Chibs to a solitary table by the window and told us to sit down. "Wait for me before you continue, Sumira!" Beth said, zooming to the kitchen, and the sounds of coffee machines started up.

"We were talking why we both ran to Charming. Beth told me about her reason and told me _you_ took care of it. So tell me, what did you do?" I asked, placing my chin on my palms, looking at him expectantly. "Did you beat that person up? I hope you did. We should visit him again and refresh his memories."

Chibs laughed, giving me a devilish smirk which made me giggle. "The first thing you do in town is to beat someone up, eh, lass? Got to make sure to step out of yer way." he said, causing me to blush. Beth came back with a tray of food. A bagel smeared in strawberry cream cheese for me and ham and cheese sandwich for Chibs. He got hot coffee while I got an iced coffee.

"Okay, start from the beginning so Chibs can help you out!" Beth said, looking at me hurriedly.

"Okay, okay. So, Chibs, I fell for my brother's friend whose name is Craig and my brother was like 'no, don't fall for his charms' and I was like I will do exactly the opposite what you just said to me because that is what sisters do, you know? As I was saying to Beth, his ex-girlfriend began to message me, telling me how crazy he was and that I should drop him before anything could happen. I didn't believe them; I thought they were just jealous that I was his girlfriend. A few days later, his true colors showed. I was heading to a party of college friend and I was wearing very tight and revealing clothes. He freaking blew up, shouting that I wore that dress so I could go cheat on him. I didn't go to the party because I was so shocked."

I paused, sipping on the coffee. "It was verbal at first. He would nitpick how I looked but when I do try to look good, he accuses me of cheating on him. He would flirt with girls in front of me but if I do even smile at my best friend, who is a man, he will wait until we are home before he blows up. I started to ask for more hours at work which my brother noticed. My brother kept on telling me to leave him but for some reason, I waited for Craig to go back to the way he was. First mistake. The second mistake, I told him that I was going out for drinks with coworkers. That night was the first time and the _only time_ he hit me."

"Feckin' gobeshite!" Chibs cursed then paused. "The only time?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be beaten around. I am not a punching bag. It was like the hit finally snapped my senses back into their place. I went home, called Rashid and Matt to come over and told them I was done with that man. With my brother and my best friend next to me, I broke up with Craig through the phone." I said, tearing off a piece of ham from Chibs sandwich. In retaliation, he grabbed a bite from my bagel. "Apparently, he thought he could convince me back by kicking down my door. He didn't know my brother and Matt was there and he thought he could take both of them on. Matt is a police officer, well, a rookie, and he knows how to handle men like Craig. Now, Craig is in jail for a year and I have a restraining order against him."

"Why did you come to Charming then if he is already taken care of?" Beth asked, eating her bag of chips.

"As much as I loved Seattle, I was overwhelmed. It was too loud, too many people around. It was too much. My brother upped his protection role and that was taking him away from his very own family. I just wanted to some quiet or somewhere new. Being there after all that happened was sensory overload." I answered and Beth nodded, understanding. "The only fear I have right now is someone posting Craig's bail. If he does go free, will he find out that I am here? Is he _that_ crazy to come all the way down here and find me?"

"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. If he does come here, me and my brothers will take care of him. You met them, I believe." Chibs said, giving me knowing look. I gasped in surprise. I knew it!

"The curly haired one and the bald one?" I asked, excitedly. Chibs nodded, smirking. "How are they doing?"

"The curly one is Tig and the bald one is Happy. They are both doing fine." Chibs answered, "Actually, they were the one who told the crew about you moving in."

"I will make sure to hit them next time I see them." I quipped, causing the biker to bark out a laugh. "In a serious note, you guys don't have to do anything with Craig if he _does_ come here. I can take care of him."

Chibs stared at me, his head cocked to the side. "Nonsense, my girl. You are part of Charming now and if someone harms a Charming, they will get the Sons onto them. You should come and introduce yourself to the crew."

I began to shake my head. "I don't want to impose. I am just a regular girl, not a celebrity." I said, blushing. I couldn't believe that people wanted to know who I am. Chibs just smiled softly.

"You are not imposing. It's time there is a fresh face around the auto shop." Chibs said and my ears pricked at the word 'auto shop'. I looked at him, curiously.

"You guys work at the auto shop?" Chibs nodded, finishing the last bite of his sandwich. "I drove from Seattle to here so I was wondering if I can bring it over either tonight or tomorrow and have it checked out?"

"Definitely! See, two birds with one stone. You say hi and introduce to us while we check out your car. Isn't that an amazing deal? Come tonight. Around seven?" Chibs said and I shook my head.

"I have an interview with Dave's Diner at seven. How about afterward, like 8:30? Sounds good to you, Chibs?" I countered, sipping my coffee, then looked at the time. 11:15.

"8:30 sounds good to me, lassie." said Chibs, smiling. "You are going to work at the Diner?"

I nodded. "I will be meeting with the realtor around one so I need a job to pay the rent."

"Busy gal, huh? Where is the apartment?"

"Rookwood Mount is the apartment complex name. She said the rent was appropriate and it has two bedrooms, one full bathroom, and a half bathroom. The kitchen and living room is only separated by a counter but I don't care much that stuff. For 685 dollar per month, it is okay. I just have to work a lot." I answered, watching Beth take our dishes. "It is only 11:20, I don't know what to do to pass time."

"There isn't much to do here for young girls like you. There is a bar with a pool if you want to play. Are you good?" Chibs said, standing up.

"I am good. I think. Am I not holding you back from your business?" I asked, worriedly, getting up as well. I followed him and watched him throw a twenty in the tip jar. He turned to me and ruffled my hair. I leaned away from him.

"If I had a business to take care of, why would I have offered to play with you?" he asked and my face warmed at how stupid I was. I just giggled, sheepishly. "Come, let me see how you play pool against a biker."

We went out of the cafe and began walking down the sidewalk. "So, bikers have pool lessons in their blood?"

"I am sure I was born on a pool table back in Ireland, darling." Chibs said, smirking. I gave him an impressed look.

"My mom gave birth to me on top of a moving car. That's why I can drive good." I added, causing Chibs to laugh out loud.

"I like your spirit, lass. It may not look like it, but Charming is a wild ride from start to finish and spirit likes yours is needed." he said, stopping in front of a building. "This is it."

I did a double take. "The bar is two doors down from the cafe?" I asked, incredulous. Chibs laughed at my reaction.

"It is a small town. A bar could be 20 feet away from an elementary school and no one would care. They just know where to walk." He explained, winking at me. He opened the door for me and I walked inside the establishment to see that it was moderately packed. It isn't even 12 in the afternoon. "Most people come here to hang, there isn't a lot for grown-ups here so either they hang in the bars or at the mall."

"Makes sense. Ooh, an empty pool table. We got to ask the bartender for the balls, don't we?" I asked, making my way to the bar. "Go, occupy the table while I get it."

"Yes, ma'am." Chibs said, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. I just laughed at his theatrics and caught the attention of the barkeep. He swaggered over, smiling.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" he asked and I watched his eyes travel down my body then back up. Ew, gross.

"I want to play pool with my friend so can I have the ball set, please?" I asked, pointing towards Chibs. The bartender looked over just to see Chibs who waved at him. I watched the flirty look vanish instantly and he nodded immediately. However, he didn't look like the landlord did back at the motel. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if I was associated with Sons of Anarchy and people got the wrong idea of me? It is my only second day here.

With a smile of thanks to the barkeep, I headed towards Chibs with the ball set in my hands. Chibs took it out of my hands and started to assemble it. Chibs is so nice, though. He protected Beth, didn't he? A bad person wouldn't do that. That assured me a little. "The bartender didn't give you any trouble, did he? He is known for his...behavior towards women."

"No, he didn't do anything to me. And I can handle myself, Chibs. I don't need a knight in shining armor, or in this case, biker's cut." I reminded him, smiling at him, watching him apply the blue chalk on the cue stick.

"I know, lass." Chibs said, backpedaling. "I am not saying you can't. I am just saying I can beat his ass for you, girlie."

I barked out a laugh, shaking my head at his antics. Chibs told me to break and I did, sinking a solid into the hole. Seeing that it was still my turn, I sunk another bowl and missed in my third round. Chibs sunk three very fast and missed the fourth one. I was impressed. I thought I was good but he is better. Way better. However, I am a fast learner.

* * *

It was 12:15 PM. There was a crowd gathering around our pool table watching both me and Chibs battle it out. It was a tie. 3-3 and this last game will be deciding factor who was going to win the jar of money stash in which the whole bar community pitched in. Even the bartender was amongst the crowd and surprise, surprise, he was rooting for me. It was the last round and it was Chibs turn. The magic black ball was sitting innocently at the pool table and the white ball was nowhere near it.

I watched Chibs contemplating his move and honestly, I don't know if he is going to make the ball by where the white ball is. Chibs walked around the pool table, analyzing the possible moves. I mean, there is no way he could make that shot. As I watched sit on the pool table and line up the cue stick behind the white ball, totally opposite to where the black ball, it dawned on me what he was trying to do.

"No fucking way…. _no way!_ " I cried out just as Chibs snapped his cue stick against the white ball. I watched the white ball hit the boundary and zoom straight for the black ball. It hit...and the black ball went in. I was part of the group who screamed in astonishment. " _That was amazing, Chibs!_ " I didn't care that I lost; I just saw the most daring and amazing shot in my whole life.

Chibs grinned smugly as bar-goers clapped him on his back. Some also clapped my back, saying that I held my ground against one of the good players of Charming. "You did good, girlie!" the bartender was saying over my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I said, looking at my watch to see it was around 12:30. I walked up to Chibs who looked back at me. "That was an amazing game. I had so much fun!"

"You are a tough cookie to defeat, lass. I enjoyed it as well." Chibs said and I grinned back at him.

"I have to go meet my realtor now. I will see you at the auto shop later tonight?" I asked as he and I walked out the door. "Your brothers won't mind that I come?"

"Nah, lass, they will be excited. The president's wife wants to meet with you because apparently Happy doesn't smile for anyone. Word of advice, the wife, she is a bitch, but that's because the Sons of Anarchy is like a family to her. To see an outsider mingle will make her suspicious of you. So, if she were to say some rude things, don't take it too heart. The plus side, we don't let anyone in. You will be the first outsider in months to come across the doors." Chibs explained and I nodded along. A mother bear to her Cubs, huh. That's fine. I can handle it...right? "Here, have my number. Text me when you reach the shop."

"If you wanted my number, Chibs, just say so. Don't gotta make excuses." I teased as I saved his number on my phone. Chibs blushed and flustered around. "I am just joking, Chibs!" I laughed as I begin to walk away.

"You better watch your back, lass, I will get you back for that one!" he yelled, causing me to laugh even harder.

* * *

"Okay, the rent is 685 for an apartment like _this_?" I asked, shocked. With the exceptions of a mattress and personal utensils, the apartment was furnished. A TV was sitting on its stand, a coffee table in the middle of the living room and a three seater couch with one love seat to the side. The kitchen was the normal basic kitchen with a gas stove and fridge, but no microwave. I had a list with me to buy for the apartment.

"Yes, the market for Charming is actually pretty good so you would be able to afford this apartment and still have money for basic necessities. Your landlord is Vick Dempsey and he mentioned that he will waive off the first month because you are new and it is middle of the month. The rent is due always on the 30th of each month. Seeing that you won't be able to afford to pay this months rent, he waived it and made it that your lease will actually begin the first of next month." The realtor explained, walking deeper into the apartment.

"Wow, that's kind of him. Where I am from, the landlords are not lenient at all. It is still remarkable that it is 685. My rent at Seattle was over 1,000 dollars. I had to work two jobs to keep the apartment." I said, marveled. Do I really need a second bedroom? I could change it into something else, right? "If you were to see Mr. Dempsey, please give him my thanks."

"So, Ms. Rena, is this the final yes?" Rachel asked, looking at me, expectantly.

"Yes, it is my final yes!" I said, laughing. Rachel nodded and made me sign the lease form and handed me the keys. "Where is the place where I can buy the mattress and the microwave?"

"There is a local Home Refurbishment Center in the central square. You can't miss it. It's written in _purple_." Rachel said, then shuddered. I watched Rachel mumble about respecting people's eyes before she said her goodbye. Thankfully, the apartment was on the ground floor so I didn't need to lug my luggage up the stairs. As I got situated and locked the door behind me, I called Rashid and told him about the apartment. I assured him that I could find another job if my job in the diner can't meet the rent.

I removed the calculator that I always stash for emergencies like this and began the math. "The lady at the work said that hourly is $9.35, now we times that by eight, which we will get 74 dollars and 8 cents, now times that with six and we will get 448 dollars and take _that_ and times it by two: it will 898, approximately. I will have enough money to pay the rent and have some leftover for groceries." I said, placing my calculator down, waiting for him to say I was wrong.

"Alright; you got your shit together. Maybe, I can come down in a few weeks time to see you, eh?" Rashid suggested and I could hear children screaming in his background. That must be Ruhena and Samir, devil children.

"Yeah, that would be cool! Invite Matt, too, or else he will hurt you for going without him." I reminded him, pulling my luggage behind me to the master bedroom to see the bare bed frame. "I have to go and buy myself a mattress. Which is good, really. I don't want to sleep on a used mattress, used by someone I don't know. So, I updated you and it is around 2. I need to begin to unpack so I will call you later?"

"Go ahead. Bye, Sumi."

* * *

I had taken a body shower and I smell like I laid amongst jasmines for hours. I decided on wearing a white, button up style dress with spaghetti straps would work for both the interview and the auto shop meet up. It still surprises me that Chibs would invite someone like me, an outsider, to meet with the club. Is it that shocking a person had moved in? Now that I think about it, who would simply just invite a stranger to group of closed friends? What I am assuming of the Sons of Anarchy is that they are a _gang_. They all share the same symbol (the reaper) and they call each other brothers. Let's call the SoA what it is: a gang. A gang that protects the town but a gang nonetheless.

Did Chibs have an ulterior motive in inviting me over?

Biting my lip in uncertainty, I looked at the watch on my phone to see it was six which hurried me up with my make up. If there _is_ an ulterior motive, a trap, what could I do? I said that I was strong to Rashid but when it comes down to the gritty truth, I couldn't even ward of Craig or had the strength to leave when I should have. However, Chibs was so _nice_. I never felt scared in his presence but at the same time at the beginning I was never scared of Craig either. Maybe I was too trusting? Now, I can't call Chibs and cancel. It would be so rude and what excuse could I have? I mean, I could say no and not have any excuses.

 _Just go check them out. They are at least upfront about who they are. Craig his his true colors. You can't compare the two_ , my inner voice said, as I put on some bronze, dangling earrings. If they don't think you were a right person to say hi to them, they wouldn't have invited me. Chibs must have found me trust worthy to visit his family. It warmed my heart up a little bit and kind put my doubts at ease.

Dave's Diner was bit further away than the central plaza, probably it being a family restaurant and not want the children being in that central plaza filled with bars. There were lots of cars in the parking lot when I turned up. It was 6:50 when I walked through the door and a short girl with blond hair came up to me with menus in hand.

"How many?" she asked, her eyes bright and twinkling.

"I am actually here for the interview at seven?" I informed, smiling. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. She told me to follow her, saying that her name was Stacy Williams and that she couldn't wait to work with me.

"You will definitely get the job; we are kind of short on workers. Arlene got herself pregnant eight months ago during her birthday bash and she left for maternity leave a week ago." Stacy blabbered, leading me to the back of the restaurant where the door to the office was closed and on the door written on piece of printer paper read 'Mr. Kinley". "Sammy is boring, she doesn't like talking to anybody."

Sounds familiar… "Does this 'Sammy' work at the inn as well?"

Stacy giggled then shook her head, suddenly morose. "Oh, you already met her, huh? Don't take offense to her lack of manners and social skill. Her dad got into a wrong crowd and it up to Sammy to get rid of the debt. Poor girl works three jobs."

"Oh, my." I uttered, seeing the girl in a new light. If I was in her situation, I would be doing the same thing.

"She has pride, though. She won't let anyone help her. The Sons offered but she was adamant that she will never owe anyone ever again." Stacy explained as she knocking on the door. On the other hand, I will not be divulging my secrets to Stacy. I don't think Sammy would appreciate if she finds out what I know about circumstances. Was it commendable or damnable that Sammy declined the Sons help? Three jobs to fix her dad's mistake...Would I also deny if they offered their help? Or would I swallow my pride and accept it?

After the 'come in' from Mr. Kinley, Stacy smiled at me, her eyes literally glittering from the excitement of me joining the diner with her. I just smiled at her and checked if my dress was appropriately on and not missing a button. With a wink thrown at Stacy, I entered the office.


	4. notice

I think I am just going to delete this story and make a better version of it. I just want to know if you want me to keep the same OC or a different one? I ain't liking this story that's why I haven't been uploading that much.


	5. Notice 2

It's been awhile I have seen the show but I still created this story. I forgot how the men acted, especially Happy so it Is going to be OOC but the thing is, I wrote it like that because it was just a fun little project. It wasn't going to follow the main storyline and this new version isn't going to, either.

Not to be mean or anything, if this story isn't going the way you are liking, just leave? I'm sure there are way better stories written exactly the way you want.

And I don't know how to write Happy. I just know that he is a "cleaner" for the club. Maybe I will just delete this story. And maybe write one that follows the show.


End file.
